Lo que de verdad importa
by Angron11
Summary: ¿Que convirtió a menma uzumaki en lo que acabó siendo? ¿Que podría convertir a un niño tierno y cariñoso, en el mayor peligro para el mundo shinobi? Quizás solo "lo que de verdad importa". Oneshot, Sin pairing, universo KnK.


Lo que de verdad importa

**Bueno, hora de volver, prefiero empezar poco a poco. Y echo mucho de menos escribir sobre mi pj masculino favorito de la saga... menma. Naruto esta bien, pero menma me parece mucho mas realista, ya visteis lo que puede dar de si en kitsune no kibo. Es mas, podeis considerar este oneshot como un complemento de esa obra. En fin, advierto: es oscuro, es la Kushina de siempre, pero en un entorno mucho menos amable. Solo hay que ver sus compañeros de reparto: menma, Danzo y Kurama... en fin, disfrutar, nos leemos.**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando.

-_**aaaaaaaaaa**_\- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

-Joder, como escuece dattebayo…- se quejó por lo bajo mientras se curaba un rasponazo en la mejilla un niño de pelo negro, ojos azules y de unos ocho años de edad, llamado menma uzumaki namikaze.

El joven rogaba al cielo por acabar rápido en curarse, ya se había encargado del tabique nasal roto y de un par de dedos fracturados, confiaba en que las costillas las reparase su "amiga" que vivía en su interior (como solía hacer siempre) y que todo quedase "en petit comité". Que no quería decir que quedase sin consecuencias, por supuesto. Otra vez había ocurrido, y ya iban varias veces: menma volviendo a casa medio destrozado tras recibir una paliza. Debía de tener más cuidado joder… y volver a hacer un esfuerzo para no mandar a la mierda a esta aldea. No lo entendía, ¿por qué le odiaban tanto? Y, en su interior, la kitsune de nueve colas se quedó en silencio, sin revelarle nada… todavía era muy pronto. La versión oficial era muy simple: ese fatídico día de octubre, el zorro se liberó de su anterior jinchuriki, Kushina uzumaki, y nadie pudo averiguar qué ocurrió exactamente, o quién estaba detrás. Solo se supo que, durante el parto, un individuo enmascarado de pelo blanco apareció y se apoderó del niño y de la madre. Ese hombre debía de ser MUY veloz para hacerlo antes de que el relámpago amarillo pudiese reaccionar… era extraño, puesto que ese individuo solo había liberado una parte del biju, una parte que acabó libre por la aldea en una orgia de sangre y destrucción hasta que kizashi haruno lo pudo frenar a costa de su propia vida. El pueblo esperaba que el legendario Minato namikaze lo frenase, pero el rubio no hizo acto de presencia… estuvo muy ocupado estabilizando a su moribunda esposa y sellando la otra parte del biju en un nuevo contenedor por si Kushina no sobrevivía… en su propio hijo. Gracias a kami, al final no tuvo que lamentar perder a ninguno, y la kitsune se guardó el secreto de la auténtica identidad del asaltante… cuando se diesen cuenta de quién era, la youko se iba a reír muchísimo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que aquellos que conocían la razón de la ausencia de Minato, como jiraiya o hiruzen, estaban orgullosos del rubio, que había logrado defender la aldea (si el kiuby se hubiese liberado por completo, kizashi haruno no habría tenido oportunidad y konoha no existiría hoy día) y salvar a su familia, la aldea de la hoja no lo estaba tanto. Los ciudadanos de la hoja lo vieron de la siguiente manera: todos habían perdido seres queridos, y su supuesto héroe en cambio no había perdido a nadie. Su héroe era en realidad un fraude, y el auténtico merecedor de su admiración había muerto solo… kizashi haruno fue elegido yondaime hokage a título póstumo, y Minato namikaze y su familia fueron declarados parias de la nación. Hiruzen sarutobi no pudo evitarlo: se debía de mantener en secreto la autoría y naturaleza del ataque, y que el kiuby realmente seguía en la aldea, en el cuerpo del pequeño namikaze… sería una gran ventaja táctica si algún enemigo les atacaba.

Minato y Kushina aceptaron seguir en la aldea y guardar el secreto, aún con el odio de los aldeanos q sus espaldas… el viejo mono se auto engañó y atribuyó esa decisión a la lealtad, pero otros como Danzo Shimura sabían la realidad: no tenían otro lugar al que ir. Descartando las naciones secundarias, que les venderían como esclavos a las naciones más fuertes a cambio de influencia y poder, ¿Qué opciones tenían? ¿Iwa? Los despedazarían tras lo ocurrido en la tercera guerra ninja con Minato. ¿Suna? Si vas a desertar de konoha, no es una buena idea esconderte en el territorio de su único aliado. ¿Kumo? Después del intento de secuestro de Kushina, estaba claro que la convertirían en una máquina de cría, y Minato moriría antes que permitirlo. ¿Kiri? La simple idea de que su pequeño menma tuviese que pasar la prueba de la niebla sangrienta hacía a Kushina hervir de furia.

No, su única opción era konoha… a pesar de las consecuencias. A pesar de lo que había hecho por konoha, Minato fue oficialmente degradado a chunnin y se pasaba trabajando de sol a sol de lunes a domingo para traer comida a casa; y Kushina hacía lo propio creando sellos para konoha, sellos pagados MUY por debajo de su valor real. Ambos desearían estar más con su hijo, pero darle una educación y un futuro era lo más importante. Y el pequeño menma lo entendía, y se esforzaba por ayudar como podía. Y eso incluía no crear más problemas de los que la familia uzumaki namikaze tenía. No era la primera vez que recibía una paliza de sus conciudadanos: la primera vez fue cuando le encontraron hablando con esa chica tan guapa de pelo rosa… estaba a gusto hablando con ella, y ella con él, hasta que vino su cuidadora y le gritó a menma mil insultos por atreverse a acercarse a ella. Menma no entendió nada, ¡si ni tan siquiera sabía su nombre, y había sido educado! Pero no pudo preguntar antes de recibir golpes de los furiosos aldeanos que se encontraban en las cercanías, que reaccionaron con puro odio. Y a esa paliza le siguieron muchas otras, la mayoría coincidiendo con su cumpleaños curiosamente. Menma no sabía la causa de nada, pero si tenía claro que, si se lo contaba a su kaa chan, se pondría muy triste, triste y furiosa. Y él no quería eso. Podría soportar mil palizas, pero no permitiría que su madre estuviese triste. Era su línea roja, nunca mejor dicho.

-Auch…- se quejó el pequeño niño, mientras se recolocaba un dedo y se preparaba para atender otra herida, siguiendo las instrucciones de su biju.

Porque, puesto que sus padres estaban trabajando a menudo, esa gigantesca youko de nueve colas se había convertido en su principal compañía. No es que solo estuviese con el biju: adoraba sus momentos con sus padres, y había hecho buenas migas con algunos compañeros de la academia, como kiba inuzuka. Sin contar su padrino: le iba acompañando varias veces a sus "investigaciones", el peliblanco había descubierto que ese pequeño niño de ojos azules y cara de ángel era un arma infalible para atraer mujeres. Pero esa youko era su principal compañía. Su compinche de travesuras incluso, ya que le solía dar ideas para… vengarse… de los desprecios de la ciudad. Ignoraba la mayoría, que incluían sangre y muerte… su kaa chan no querría que lo hiciese… pero otras tantas si las obedecía. Una cosa era no poner triste a su madre, y otra muy diferente convertirse en uno de esos uchiha estirados y no divertirse… Menma no devolvía ni un golpe recibido a pesar de poder hacerlo, pero hacía mil travesuras a cambio. Pintar el monte hokage, arruinar eventos y desfiles, echar lacsante en la máquina de café del profesorado de la academia… menma era un auténtico demonio.

Un demonio que esta vez había sido descuidado. Solo quería comprar unos dangos de fresa para su madre, sorprenderla con su postre favorito para alegrarla un poco la semana, que había sido particularmente dura… al parecer había estado mejorando los sellos de defensa de la aldea, había innovado en su diseño, hecho un puñetero milagro… y no la habían pagado. Con excusas de que no estaban convencidos del nuevo diseño, la habían quitado todos sus planos… y se había acabado encontrando con que los habían usado sin pagarla un ryu. Y, como menma había ahorrado algo de dinero tras limpiar el ichiraku por las tardes, ya tenía suficiente para pagar ese postre junto con el sobreprecio habitual por ser el hijo de los cobardes. Pero, cuando hubo pagado, el tendero se guardó el dinero, no le dio sus dangos y le espetó que le pagase de una vez o se largase. Y, cuando vio esa sonrisa prepotente, lo supo: se había quedado sin dinero y sin postre. Llevado por la ira, los tomó sin más… y claro, los allí presentes se tomaron la justicia por su mano. A cualquier otro niño le habrían echado sin más consecuencias, pero se trataba de menma… del hijo de los cobardes… sobre todo de la zorra del remolino. Recibió una buena paliza y se las arregló para llegar a casa antes de que su madre llegase del trabajo… solo debía de borrar las pruebas y podría evitar un desastre.

-**Deja de quejarte, ya te avisé de que no era buena idea robar en ese lugar… deberías de haber esperado a la noche y haberle asaltado al salir del trabajo…**\- contestó con un tono de reproche la youko. Puede que fuese un biju milenario, pero ese reproche no era gratuito… sabía que debían de ser rápidos. Su mocoso era más duro que el hierro, un uzumaki de pura cepa. El problema es que se diese cuenta otra persona y reaccionase como ella sabía perfectamente que haría…- **Y no hagas ruido, que tu madre está a punto de…**

-¿Qué te ha pasado, dattebane?- preguntó una voz a la puerta del cuarto.

Kurama, la zorra de nueve colas, palideció cuando akashio (marea roja), Kushina uzumaki, apareció en la puerta con un gesto severo y clavando sus ojos violeta oscuro en las heridas de su pequeño. Era curioso: llevaba fuera de ese cuerpo años, pero cualquiera diría que su chakra rojo seguía allí viendo la reacción de Kushina cuando alguien tocaba a su hijo… poco la faltaba para desarrollar pupilas rasgadas y garras. Recomendaría a su cachorro inventarse un accidente entrenando, pero menma se adelantó a ella y lo confesó todo. Ese niño era un chico duro, pero con su madre se permitía mostrar vulnerabilidad… si Kushina preguntaba, menma la decía todo lo que quisiese saber. No había un niño que quisiese más a su madre, si alguien podía disciplinar a ese remolino era Kushina uzumaki. Tras oír la historia, y atender ella misma a su hijo sin decir una sola palabra, tomó la mano de menma y salió rumbo a la tienda donde había ocurrido todo. Soportaron durante todo el camino las miradas de desprecio y cuchicheos de los aldeanos, gestos que Kushina ignoró con elegancia pero que hicieron al joven rechinar los dientes, y al entrar en la tienda se encontraron al tendero riéndose con unos clientes mientras describía como le dio su merecido al hijo de la zorra roja. Un carraspeo de Kushina le hizo parar de hablar, y tragar grueso movido por el miedo. Una cosa era despreciarla a sus espaldas, otra muy diferente atreverse a insultarla a la cara… a ver si los rumores de su debilidad eran falsos…

-¿Es usted Aoki Kagawa?- preguntó Kushina, asintiendo el dependiente con tensión, esperándose alguna reacción explosiva de la mujer. A ver, había una ley que impedía a los ninja matar civiles, pero no estaba seguro de que eso le importase a esa mujer. Sin embargo, la pelirroja simplemente sacó su monedero del bolso y depositó dinero sobre el mostrador.- Esto es por los dangos que mi hijo robó esta mañana. No lo volverá a hacer.- se disculpó, y el hombre no pudo evitar mirar con soberbia al niño, que le mantenía la mirada con rabia, avergonzado. Encima el muy hijo de su madre cobraba dos veces. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en ese viejo y taimado rostro: no solo le había dado una paliza al hijo de ese par de cobardes, no solo había quedado como un héroe frente a la clientela… además estaba cobrando doble por ello. Regaló esa repugnante sonrisa a los dos uzumaki, confiado… y entonces akashio decidió dejar de contenerse. Cerró el puño y le dio un derechazo tan potente al hombre que le reventó varios dientes y partió el tabique nasal, haciéndole estrellarse contra unas estanterías a su espalda. Ante la mirada aterrorizada del resto de la clientela del lugar, la uzumaki saltó sobre el mostrador, y golpeó una y otra vez al pobre desgraciado, hasta dejarlo retorciéndose en el suelo, rodeado de su propia sangre y suplicando por su vida. La ojivioleta levantó esa masa informe de carne que antes era el rostro del tendero, hasta dejarlo a su altura. Los allí presentes nunca vieron nada tan terrorífico como ese bello rostro salpicado en rojo, entendiendo que "akashio" no era un simple mote… era una descripción. Cuando Kushina se enfadaba, la marea roja aparecía.- Escúchame bien, Aoki… como vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima de mi sochi, como vuelvas tan siquiera a mirarle mal… te arrancaré la cabeza.- la mujer apretó con más fuerza el cuero cabelludo del aterrado civil, dejándole claro que no era una amenaza… era una advertencia.- ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Por supuesto que le quedó claro. Como a cada ciudadano allí presente. Porque la matriarca uzumaki tuvo claro desde que vio a su hijo herido por robar dos cosas: la primera, que debía de darle una lección a su sochi. Robar está mal, aunque previamente hubiese intentado hacerlo bien. Aunque realmente fuese por hacerla un regalo. Una parte de ella se enterneció por el intento de detalle: su menma se había fijado en su postre favorito, y en que llevaba una semana difícil, y había intentado ayudarla. Era enternecedor, adoraba a su bebé por eso, era detallista y muy tierno con ella. Pero no dejaba de haber robado. Hacerle pasar la vergüenza de pagar a ese miserable dos veces, que supiese que sus actos tenían consecuencias, era algo necesario. Pero también estaba la segunda cosa que tenía clara: nadie golpeaba a su pequeño. Solo había robado unos pasteles, y eso tras ser estafado, con una reprimenda habría bastado, y ese desgraciado lo había golpeado. Se merecía no sentir nada por debajo del cuello, así que golpearlo no sólo era algo necesario… era deseable… pero no podía matarlo por mucho que lo desease. Su hijo se llevaría una terrible imagen si lo hacía, sin contar las consecuencias. Ya iba a tener bastantes problemas después de darle esa paliza a un civil, como para unirle a todo una ejecución… No tardó ni diez minutos en estar detenida en el cuartel anbu de konoha, vigilada por un oficial uchiha de la policia militar en un cuarto de interrogatorio oscuro y sin ventanas, con su hijo esperando fuera, solo en un banco sufriendo una mirada de desprecio tras otra.

-Kushina uzumaki…- comenzó a decir el hombre, un individuo con ese pelo negro y esos ojos negros tan característicos de los uchiha. Yoju Uchiha, un hombre despreciable, que siempre la miraba con lascivia… no había nada que la diese tanto asco como estar cerca de ese miserable. Pero sabía a lo que se atenía cuando fue a defender a su hijo… a tener que lidiar con ese energúmeno.- Intentar asesinar a un civil es algo grave… creo que te será difícil librarte, por muy amiga del hokage que seas…- dejó caer con una sonrisa arrogante, contestando con un gesto de desprecio la pelirroja.

-Golpeó a mi hijo… y no intenté matarle, si hubiese querido hacerlo ya estaría muerto…- repuso Kushina, sabiendo que era lógico lo que decía: puede que, tras el incidente del kiuby, apenas pudiese manipular chakra… su sistema de chakra estaba destrozado… pero todavía podía destrozar a rivales shinobi con su kenjutsu y su fuinjutsu. Y ese desgraciado lo sabía, pero fingía ignorarlo. Tuvo que enmascarar el profundo asco que le daba ese hombre. No podía permitirse una pelea con ese individuo: era policía, como lo hiciese provocaría muchísimos problemas a su familia.

-Ya… puedo poner eso en el informe… o puedo decir que solo mi intervención evitó la desgracia. Ese hombre y cada cliente del lugar me darán la razón…- Kushina apretó los dientes… ese desgraciado tenía el poder en ese momento. Y Yoju lo sabía, puesto que se levantó y la rondó como un depredador, degustando el momento. Akashio, la fantasía sexual de su generación, en sus manos… más de una vez se había preguntado lo que sería follarse a esa mujer…- Todo depende de lo bien que te portes conmigo…- la susurró, olfateando un mechón de su cabello con un gesto lascivo. Kushina se apartó con asco.

-No creo que a mi amiga mikoto uchiha le guste saber de esto…- jugó su carta la pelirroja. Quizás su amistad con la matriarca uchiha la ayudase a salir de esta, aunque fuese un total farol… bastante tenía la pobre mikoto con ocultar sus ojos morados por las palizas de su marido, como para encima defenderla a ella…

-No cuela, akashio… mikoto no hace nada sin una orden de fugaku… venga, pórtate bien…- sugirió el oficial, sin dejarse engañar, e intentando acercar la mano de la ojivioleta a su entrepierna. El solo imaginársela arrodillada, chupándole el miembro entre gemidos, le tenía al borde del orgasmo. Se decía que esa mujer se tragaba pollas a decenas en el barrio rojo, ahora la tocaba hacerlo en comisaría. Kushina se apartó con asco, y entonces el uchiha la tomó del cuello y la levantó, preparando su sharingan.- Si no quieres por las buenas, lo harás sin darte cuenta…- declaró con rabia tras ser rechazado por esa puta, preparando su doujutsu. Esa mujer, con su sistema de chakra destrozado, poco o nada podría hacer contra él… obedecería cada orden que le diese, ya lo habían probado bastantes de sus compañeros con las civiles de la aldea. Literalmente, se convertían en putas sedientas de complacerles durante unas horas, y luego se olvidaban de todo. Konoha estaba poblada con bastardos uchiha nacidos de mujeres supuestamente vírgenes. Le extrañaba que todavía no lo hubiese hecho nadie con ese monumento de mujer, pero lo tenía fácil… sin su espada, sin sus sellos, Kushina era suya. Pero, cuando iba a iniciar el genjutsu, la puerta del lugar se abrió. Yoju soltó a la fémina y se cuadró de inmediato cuando vio aparecer al capitán de la policia, óbito uchiha, seguido de cerca por el mocoso uzumaki.

-Oficial… ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo?- preguntó con un tono severo el pelinegro, mientras Kushina se esforzaba por fingir tranquilidad delante de su sochi, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, gracias a kami. No podría soportar que su pequeño hubiese visto eso, menma se merecía una infancia feliz e ignorante de todo lo que realmente ocurría. Incluso tenía que estar agradecida: todavía no había ocurrido nada terrible, la suerte la sonreía. De momento, nada había pasado de insinuaciones y amenazas. Aunque ese hombre estuvo esta vez a punto de…

-Señor, interrogaba a Kushina uzumaki por un incidente en…

-Ya lo sé… una pelea en un local de dangos, nuestra policía tiene mejores cosas que hacer que meterse en riñas domésticas, y este niño ha aparecido por mi despacho quejándose de que tiene hambre… mire qué horas son… deles una advertencia y déjeles marchar…- ordenó el uchiha, haciéndose un lado de la puerta para darle un claro mensaje a su subalterno… "no te vas a quedar a solas con ella nunca más". Por desgracia, óbito debía de fingir que no sabía de… las actividades ilegales de sus compañeros… como empezase a limpiar, se quedaría solo en ese edificio. Yoju miró con una ira mal disimulada al joven niño, que contemplaba todo con una mirada de idiocia indescriptible. Encima lo había hecho todo sin darse cuenta de lo que había evitado. Igual de imbécil y de inoportuno que su padre. En silencio, el uchiha dio esa advertencia, y acompañó a la pareja uzumaki a la salida. Pero, cuando les abrió la puerta, susurró algo con pura furia al oído de la uzumaki, dandole igual incluso la cercania de ese pazguato que tenia por hijo. Como si pudiese hacer algo.- No te creas que esto se ha terminado aquí… me pasaré por tu casa y me darás lo que quiero… o tu hijo sufrirá las consecuencias…- amenazó, con el claro propósito de cumplir su amenaza. Ya había olfateado esos cabellos rojos… comprobaría si todo su pelo era pelirrojo.

* * *

-Bien, ¿qué tenemos…?- preguntó óbito en la escena del crimen, apartando a la multitud de curiosos allí presente, pero se quedó a mitad de pregunta cuando vio a uno de sus oficiales salir a vomitar, totalmente pálido.

-Asesinato, y bastante visceral…- anunció su asistente, guiando al uchiha mayor a través de los pasillos de la casa.- El movil está claro: no han robado nada, ni han hecho nada al resto de los habitantes de este hogar… solo a la víctima, pero fue algo… brutal.- Óbito se fijó como los policías preguntaban a la mujer de la casa, y esta negaba entre lágrimas haber visto u oído nada. Se fue a dormir con su marido como cualquier día, y al despertarse se lo encontró muerto.- El asaltante entró sin forzar las ventanas ni la puerta y sin activar ningún sello de alarma, llegó al dormitorio, tomó al marido, sin despertar a nadie lo llevó arrastrando hasta el garaje y allí…- el policía apretó los dientes, y señaló con los ojos el cuerpo de la víctima. Óbito arqueó una ceja, particularmente sorprendido… ¿eso era un cuerpo?- Le arrancó primero los ojos, luego le cortó las manos, le arrancó la lengua y luego se cebó bastante con los genitales del pobre desgraciado, para luego abrirle las tripas de lado a lado y dejarlo desangrarse definitivamente… quería hacerle daño capitán, incluso le cauterizó las primeras heridas para que no muriese desangrado…

-¿testigos?- preguntó óbito, y el policía a cargo negó con pesadumbre.- ¿me estás diciendo que alguien entró en la casa de un oficial de la policia militar de konoha, en pleno barrio uchiha, con una familia viviendo en el edificio, lo torturó durante horas antes de matarlo, Y NADIE HA VISTO NADA?

-Lo… lo siento señor… yo también estoy sorprendido… ¿Quién podría matar a Yoju Uchiha con esa… saña?- preguntó de vuelta, suspirando óbito mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Joder, se le ocurrían decenas de personas… ese desgraciado tenía bastantes enemigos, solo por su obligación de investigar se estaba esforzando por hallar un culpable. Joder, pero este ataque había sido demasiado repentino y sádico, ¿Quién podría haber sido? Tenía que ser alguien a quien recientemente hubiese ofendido… y alguien particularmente salvaje. Solo le venían dos nombres a la mente, el de cierta mujer y esposa de su sensei, y el de su sensei, pero ese asesinato era demasiado sádico incluso para la marea roja y el relámpago amarillo. Sin contar que había estado cenando con ellos en el hogar namikaze junto a Rin esa misma noche… no encajaban como sospechosos. Sin embargo, la voz de su compañero le interrumpió en su pensamiento.- Shimura sama… es… es un honor…- óbito se giró con una ceja arqueada, para encontrarse con la segunda sorpresa del día… el cíclope de konoha, con su rostro arrugado, su ojo vendado y ese bastón… ¿Qué cojones hacía allí?

-Buenas caballeros… veo que tienen trabajo…- comentó con ese tono tranquilo, haciendo a óbito apretar los dientes con rabia. A ese hombre le seguían las insidias, era peor que la peste…- ¿Algún sospechoso de… esta carnicería?

-Estamos trabajando en ello… ¿algo que aportar Danzo, o no podías dormir y decidiste pasear por aquí?- cuestionó con desprecio el uchiha mayor. Conocía del "hokage en las sombras" gracias a su sensei, incluso sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la muerte de su mejor amigo, Kakashi… Si fuese por él, el cíclope estaría encerrado en la cárcel, pero ese vejestorio contaba con tal poder en el consejo que prácticamente controlaba la aldea…

-Si… por lo que veo, buscan a un shinobi especializado, seguramente alto y particularmente fuerte viendo la brutalidad del ataque y las excelentes condiciones físicas de la víctima, además de afín al fuego y con nociones de infiltración… les he traído una lista de ninjas mercenarios que se encuentran en las cercanías y que cumplen con esas características…- ofreció el tuerto, apareciendo a la espalda de óbito un anbu con una máscara de cuervo y una carpeta en sus manos. Óbito gruñó y tomó el "regalo" con seriedad… solo porque sabía quién era ese anbu no siguió preguntando. Itachi era leal, si el cíclope estaba tramando algo, el uchiha se encargaría de evitarlo.- por cierto… ¿necesitan que les envíe un yamanaka para un examen mental?- preguntó, hablando el compañero de óbito antes de que este pudiese callarlo.

-No creo que sirva, Shimura sama… nuestra yamanaka examinó los recuerdos de Yoju… el asaltante uso chakra para destruir los recuerdos de Yoju… nada más que gritos de dolor, ni imágenes ni pistas…- reveló el hombre, asintiendo el shimura de vuelta y comenzando a irse del lugar.

El shimura salió del hogar con su gesto sereno, aunque por dentro estuviese riendo. Un shinobi alto, fuerte, afín al fuego y experto en infiltración… nada más lejos de la realidad. Danzo sabía perfectamente quién era el autor, al fin y al cabo llevaba vigilándolo desde su nacimiento prácticamente. El nuevo jinchuriki de la hoja, el heredero del relámpago amarillo y del legendario clan uzumaki… y un auténtico actor. Todos le creían estúpido e inocente, estaba convencido de que ese chico podría desaparecer de la aldea durante días y nadie sospecharía. Hiruzen se negó en un principio a que danzo lo incluyese en su programa raíz, pero el cíclope lo tenía claro: ese niño podía ser ese shinobi que llevaba buscando desde siempre, aquel con poder y voluntad para ser el único rey de cada aldea. Así que… había decidido comenzar a moldearlo a escondidas, con el objetivo de que fuese a él por su propia voluntad cuanto creciese. Confiaba en que, cambiando los turnos de vigilancia anbu del mocoso y dejándolo a merced de la venganza de los civiles, lograse sacar esa bestia que sabía que llevaba dentro. ¿Quién sería capaz de soportar una infancia de mierda como la que tenía ese chico, que sufría una paliza tras otra, sin devolver un golpe? Pero le desagradó ver que ese chiquillo aguantaba cada ataque sin responder más que con travesuras… no negaba que, al ver cómo se las arreglaba para hacerlas sin ser visto, veía potencial, pero el shimura quería ver algo más…

Y entonces lo vio. Un día, uno de sus anbu, esa mujer de cabello púrpura tan aficionada a las serpientes, le pasó una grabación a su juicio… interesante. Por eso conservaba a Anko con sus emociones intactas… esa mujer veía más allá, otros como tenzo o Sai no habrían reparado en eso. La grabación mostraba a Kushina uzumaki acompañada de su hijo en un encuentro casual con su amiga tsume inuzuka por la calle. La inuzuka decía algo, y Kushina rompía a reír. Y entonces lo vio: menma dirigió una mirada de puro amor a la pelirroja sin que esta se percatase. Una mirada de adoración, una mirada que le mostró al cíclope el punto débil de ese niño. Y no era su seguridad personal… era la de su madre. Ese niño solo tenía ojos para su madre, y si alguien la atacaba, no se contendría lo más mínimo. Así que cambió de táctica: unos pocos embustes y algunas campañas ocultas entre la población, y de pronto Kushina pasó a ser todavía menos popular de lo que ya era. Que si sus logros estaban falsificados y realmente era iba inútil, que si se la había visto con hombres en el Barrio rojo, que si esa mujer se jactaba de la muerte de kizashi haruno, que si menma era pelinegro porque la pelirroja adoraba la simiente uchiha… nada difícil, se necesita una vida para construir una reputación y solo unos embustes para perderla… una táctica muy rentable.

La primera vez que pudo ver a ese chiquillo en acción, supo que ya no debía de buscar más en otro lado. Un hombre ebrio intentó propasarse con la pelirroja delante de menma, y el chiquillo tembló como una hoja… pero no de miedo, de ira. Esos rubíes rojos fulguraron con potencia, su boca dejó asomar colmillos, y la descarga de chakra la pudo sentir el shimura como si todo hubiese ocurrido a su lado a pesar de estar en lo profundo de su búnker. El pobre desgraciado acabó con su mano rota tras recibir una llave de Kushina, pero el tuerto lo supo enseguida… la ojivioleta también había sentido que su hijo estaba recurriendo al chakra del kiuby llevado por la ira, y actuó con rapidez a la hora de castigar al infractor para que su hijo se calmase. Y, cuando los policías encargados de investigar el incidente insultaron a akashio y la tocaron contra su voluntad delante del niño, aunque solo fuese unos instantes y no pasase a más… digamos que el que aparecieran muertos al día siguiente sin manos fue revelador. Y ese chico estaba mejorando: ese primer crimen fue algo chapucero, danzo tuvo que encubrirlo y cargarle el muerto a algunos shinobi mercenarios, pero los siguientes fueron perfectos. Ni una pista. Es más, el chico estaba estudiando por su cuenta y refinando sus métodos… ya sabía cómo bloquear los recuerdos de su víctima para que los yamanaka no viesen nada. Definitivamente, menma uzumaki namikaze era interesante, y debía de seguir entrenándolo sin que se diese cuenta.

Atravesó el gentío, y, como se esperaba, pudo verlo. Le gustaba volver a sus lugares de caza, era un ritual... Observaba todo desde las sombras, asegurándose de que todo estuviese bien. Ese pequeño niño pasaba desapercibido en el Barrio uchiha gracias a su pelo y a un pequeño henge, pero danzo podía reconocerlo gracias a su sharingan oculto. Y esa sonrisa sádica que dibujó en cuanto vio a uno de los policías vomitando por la impresión de ver el estado del cuerpo de su presa le demostró una cosa: ese niño disfrutaba causando dolor a quien amenazase a su madre. Yoju uchiha fue un necio por atreverse a intentar violar a Kushina delante de ese demonio, creyendo que menma no lo estaba oyendo todo desde el pasillo con su oído mejorado gracias a su biju… y también por creerse que la aparición de óbito fue casualidad, cuando el niño simplemente optó por una salida diplomática que le evitase entrar en esa sala y matar a ese desgraciado sin más trámite… pero fue un necio muy útil. Ahora sabía que menma podía matar perfectamente a un chunnin especializado. No supo cómo, pero ese niño reparó en su presencia, y lo miró durante unos instantes. Sus dos ojos, dos rubíes brillando en la oscuridad, lo miraron entre el gentío, para luego desaparecer junto a su portador en cuanto un par de curiosos se cruzaron en el duelo de miradas del tuerto y del jinchuriki. Danzo no pudo evitar esta vez sonreír: un niño sin nada que perder con esa voluntad del uzumaki habría sido incorruptible… pero un niño con ese amor por su madre, en cambio… era un niño que sabía lo que de verdad importa…

* * *

**Bien, y fin. Ya os dije que esta historia con kushina iba a ser oscura. Es la mejor razon que se me ha pcurrido para explicar porque menma es... menma, y no Naruto. Como veis, el niño lo tiene claro: quien rice a su madre, muere. Y ****espero que la reaccion de kushina os haya parecido realista... Alguien golpeando a su sochi... que se contente ese desgraciado con seguir vivo**


End file.
